The Ghosts of Christmas Eve
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: When an innocent is killed and Usagi loses faith in her role as a superheroine, some guests arrive on Christmas Eve to show her the way..Complete Epilogue Included
1. Nightmares Become Reality

Ohayo Minna, Here is a little something that has been plaguing me.

Authors Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' Please Read and Review.

The song "The Ghosts of Christmas Eve" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra has inspired this story, and if you have not heard it I suggest you find it. It is one of my all time favorite Christmas songs.

Disclaimer – I still do not own any copyrights to any of this, and if any of you see them for sale on E-bay it isn't real. Yoshi-sama is still slapping me silly for sending 19.95 plus s&h to own the copyrights.

* * *

The Ghosts of Christmas Eve 

Chapter 1 - Nightmares Become Reality

Sailor Moon stood once more legs trembling. The senshi around her fought valiantly, but were wearing down nonetheless. The Youma that stood before them resembled something out of their nightmares. With a human looking body the head was extremely grotesque. Dirty matted fur and venom dripping fangs highlighted the red eyes radiating arrogant hate.

Mercury stood scanning the Youma and the surrounding area trying to find some kind of weakness. Eyes widening in shock she double checked the scan just to make sure.

'I don't want to mislead anyone.' "Guys we have a problem, there is another presence just behind the Youma, it is small and human." Four sets of surprised eyes jumped to the ice senshi.

"Are you sure?" Mars spoke hurriedly glancing at Mercury with questioning eyes.

"As sure as I can be, I ran the scan twice to make sure." Mercury waved in the general direction of the presence. "How often am I wrong?" She looked back to her computer leaving the problem to the senshi, to return to finding the Youma's weakness.

Sailor Moon overheard the quick quiet conversation and quickly scanned the area that Mercury had waved. Sucking in a breath she was amazed to see a small child toddling directly towards the Youma and Senshi.

"Run away…Find your mommy, go back." Jumping up and down she motioned for the little girl to go the other way.

The Youma noticing the enemy's odd behavior turned to see what had distracted her. Spotting the young human, the Youma growled in satisfaction. 'Mmm…energy and vitality and innocence this should be nice.' It leaned forward and snatched up the child.

Everything blurred into slow motion as Sailor Moon screamed hoarsely. "No!" Grabbing at her tiara she was about to attack when Mars put out a hand to stop her.

"You can't, you will kill the girl as well." Mars looked horrified to be admitting this.

"But…but" Sailor Moon could find no words in the next moment as the monster drew the terrified child towards its gaping maw. A rose from nowhere slashed across the beast's arm nearly allowing the child to fall to safety. Sailor Moon prepared to attack the moment the child landed safely on the ground.

The child slipped from the Youma's hand momentarily but the beast's quick reflexes simply allowed it to snatch the toddler out of the air. The Youma now angry and in pain wanting to pay these idiots back for its suffering, slowly hefted the child towards its mouth. The poor terrified child screamed and cried as she faced death squirming and kicking wildly the look of tragic horror on her face etched into everyone's minds.

When the Youma first bit into the tender flesh, it sighed in appreciation. The screams abruptly cut off as the life faded quickly from the small child. Distracted by such a tasty meal, the Youma never saw the discus fly through the air and was finishing the last bite as it slammed into its flesh turning it to dust.

Sailor Moon dropped roughly to her knees as warm bile rose in her throat. Several emotions whipped around inside of her with hurricane force as she lost her stomach. Tears poured down her cheeks in raging streams.

'It isn't supposed to be like this, I save people, not watch helplessly as they die.' Guilt, regret, and horror danced around whirling her mind in circles.

The Senshi stepped closer to their leader as she collapsed. Watching her closely, Mars knelt down next to Sailor Moon and pulled her hair out of the way as her leader's stomach revolted. Trying to be soothing Mars rubbed Sailor Moon's back gently murmuring nonsense. Not sure if any of it was helping she glanced down towards her leader and then up at the four pairs of eyes above her. Their ashen complexions and tear stained faces mirrored Sailor Moons.

Mercury looked as stricken as Sailor Moon but was still standing in shock. Venus trembled with horror but determination kept her standing. Jupiter's ashen face filled with sympathy for the girl currently losing her stomach.

The only one that stood out was Tuxedo Kamen's face. Pale with tension and horror no tears escaped. His questioning eyes glued to one form only. Nothing else mattered in that moment. He bent down next to Mars and spoke softly.

"Come on, we have to de-transform and leave." He put an arm around Sailor Moon's shoulders and gently helped her stand. Quickly they all de-transformed back into their regular identities.

He watched avidly as they de-transformed wanting at long last to know Sailor Moon's identity. When Usagi finally stood in front of him the shock left him breathless. Hiding his reaction with great difficulty, he acted as though her identity was no surprise.

The girls were equally surprised to find that the caped superhero who had been helping them or at least Sailor Moon was none other than Chiba Mamoru. They all acted nonchalant, hiding their surprise until they could discuss this new turn of events.

Turning her away from the battle site he slowly guided her away. The girls walked silently behind Usagi and Mamoru.

Glancing behind him he questioned the girls quietly, "Where to?"

Rei answered him immediately. "The temple, we cannot take her home in this condition." He smiled gently at her thoughtfulness and headed for the temple. The group arrived quietly and filed in.

Pulling out spare tatami mats, Rei prepared a spot for Usagi before anything else. Mamoru helped Usagi sit and slowly took her hand and began chafing it.

Rei grabbed the telephone and called Usagi's house. Quietly informing Ikuko that Usagi had fallen asleep already, she inquired if Usagi could just stay overnight. With a nod and confirmation she promised to send Usagi home sometime midmorning the following day.

Hanging up the phone she turned around to find everyone just sitting around on mats quietly except Makoto. She was in the kitchen and Rei could hear a teapot whistling already. Smiling appreciatively she wandered towards the kitchen to offer to help.

Ami and Minako sat facing Usagi and Mamoru watching helplessly as their leader besieged with overwhelming guilt and grief sat unresponsive. Mamoru spoke softly while still chaffing her hand, trying to offer consolation and break through to her.

Rei and Makoto appeared with a tray laden with steaming mugs of tea and hastily prepared sandwiches. Setting the tray in the middle they sat in the empty spots forming a semi-circle.

Ami and Minako smiled in thanks for the sustenance. Mamoru pressed a mug into Usagi's hands and helped guide it towards her mouth. When the hot brew passed her lips it helped to break through the shock that held her in a death like grip. She slowly glanced around still not ready to speak. Blinking rapidly she was surprised to find that they were sitting in the Temple. She could not recall getting there.

Glancing at Mamoru with shock she saw the relief in his features when she made eye contact. Wondering about what his presence being here meant, she decided to let it be and think about it later. Sipping at the too warm liquid she tried not to think at all and just let the tea warm her.

Mamoru hesitantly held out a sandwich for her and she accepted it without reaction. Setting the cup down, she nibbled at the food without tasting it. When her stomach gave a polite rumble she ate a few bites.

When Usagi's eyes began to droop sleepily, Rei jumped up and went to her bed. Grabbing the pillow and comforter she slowly approached Usagi. Laying the pillow down she gently pushed Usagi over onto it. Covering her with comforter she made sure that Usagi was warm enough. She was startled when Usagi sleepily whispered, "thank you" as her eyes fluttered closed a final time.

Glancing towards Mamoru, Rei was happy to see him emit a small sigh of relief. He had heard Usagi's quiet words as she drifted off to sleep.

The group moved a few feet away from the sleeping girl so that their quiet conversation would not disturb her slumber.

"Have any of you ever seen her like this before?" Mamoru studied the four girls around him surreptitiously as he spoke. Not knowing them very well, he was cautiously optimistic about gaining their trust. He knew Sailor Moon trusted him as Tuxedo Kamen completely but he was unsure of the rest of the senshi. He was also unsure of the revelation of his identity. Thus far Usagi had been way too shocked to question his presence but he knew that when she finally awoke there would be a confrontation. Sighing softly he ran a nervous hand through his dark locks before his eyes wandered once again to the sleeping girl.

"We have never lost a human life before." Minako spoke bluntly but her words softened by the look of concern she threw towards the sleeping girl. "So we have no way of knowing how this will affect her."

"We will just have to keep a close eye on her and reassure her as much as possible." Rei chewed her lip thoughtfully before continuing. "Knowing Usagi, her guilt is what will do the most damage. She will see herself as being responsible for that little girl's death."

The door sliding open had all five of them turning in surprise. Mamoru's eyes widened as two cats wandered in. One black and one white, they slowly came towards the circle and sat with identical looks of surprise.

Mewling to get attention they both jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Glancing back Luna gave Rei a speaking look that had the three other girls smiling.

Rei getting the hint stood up. "The cats are hungry because I forgot to feed them earlier." She quickly walked into the kitchen. Luna and Artemis were already waiting for her anxious with questions.

"Who is that and what is he doing here?" Luna vibrated with suspicious anger, while Artemis just waited patiently.

"That is none other than Tuxedo Kamen in his human form and he is here because we had a very bad evening." Rei hurriedly explained the rest leaving both Luna and Artemis shocked.

"But the Youma's never eat humans?" Luna tried to fight her shock with logic but it fell short.

"Well someone forgot to tell this particular Youma that rule." Rei let her sarcasm get the best of her before sighing in frustration. "Look I have to get back out there just be careful and do not speak until Mamoru-san is gone."

The cats nodded and escaped through the open window. Rei took a deep breath and headed back to the main room.

Mamoru sat idly quietly conversing with Ami as Makoto and Minako looked on in horror. Thinking it was something important she hurried forward only to find them discussing the newest quantum physic theories. That explained the look of horror on the other girls' faces. A small smile gentled her features as a bubbling laugh tried to escape. Mentally admonishing herself she berated the fact that these were not the circumstances to be laughing.

Their discussion came to an end when they agreed about the excitement level of the new studies currently underway. They both turned and looked at Rei at the same moment waiting for her thoughts.

All traces of the softness gone she was once more a hardened battle warrior discussing the latest battle.

"We need to focus on this Youma's behavior." Rei glanced towards Ami as she continued. "Did your computer scan pick up anything different about this Youma?"

Ami shook her head and waited for Rei's next thoughts.

"As we have never had a Youma that killed humans much less ate them I think this one may have been some kind of a rogue."

Minako nodded in agreement, "Yeah it was strange that there was no General there to give orders."

Makoto shook visibly while remembering the gory battle scene as it played out in her mind. "Something else, you know, it never did mention Beryl or any masters of any kind." She cocked her head to the side and stared quizzically at the other three girls and Mamoru.

"Well we will have to come up with a battle plan but I think that can wait. Right now we all need our rest." She glanced at Mamoru before speaking. "You are more than welcome to stay but if you want to head home, we have everything under control here." She glanced at him to gauge his reaction.

"Thanks, I will stay." He smiled politely and then glanced at the sleeping girl. "I'd like to help keep an eye on her." Rei nodded in understanding and slowly stood to fetch everyone spare pillows and blankets.

When everyone had settled down for the night and all was quiet Mamoru finally let his mind wander. His first thoughts were of the big discovery. He never would have imagined Usagi was his counter part Sailor Moon. They had a history other than just Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

Every morning and afternoon they argued in their regular forms. He loved getting her riled up by teasing her. Most of the regular patrons of the Crown Arcade knew of their insult wars and mock fights.

His mind tried to wrap around the idea that the young innocent whiny teenager he knew as Tsukino Usagi was actually the women he was in love with. The Princess in his dreams was another story completely. He wasn't even sure she really existed, other than in his dreams to torment him. Sighing in frustration he flopped over on his side and smacked his pillow. Sleep was impossible as his mind ran in giant circles the excitement of the evening keeping him from settling down.

He finally sat up and blinked in the total darkness allowing his eyes to adjust. He could just make out Usagi as a lighter bit of shadow in the dark. Her pale face was taut with stress and even in sleep she could not rest peacefully.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think? 


	2. Doubts Fears and Recriminations

Hello again, Here is Chapter 2 of The Ghosts of Christmas Eve please read and review and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – 'Denotes People's Thoughts' Thanks to my reviewers. Cardcaptoreternity – I am glad you are enjoying it. Priestess-Taisho, Thanks I hope this is soon enough?

Disclaimer - Yoshi-sama made me swear never to send money to try and own the copyrights – So obviously I don't own any of this, except the idea for the plot… ;) Now on to the story…

* * *

The Ghosts of Christmas Eve

Chapter 2 - Doubts Fears and Recriminations

Mamoru awoke with a start to hear Usagi whimpering in her sleep. Slowly sitting up he rubbed at grainy tired eyes. Glancing at his watch he realized he had only been asleep for an hour. Stretching tired muscles he leaned over towards Usagi to offer comfort.

-------

Usagi watched in horror as the grisly scene from reality tortured her in her dreams over and over again. When she could find no way to stop the replay she let out a heart-breaking cry and sat straight up.

Blinking rapidly she found herself on the floor of the shrine, Mamoru leaning towards her. Moonlight washed the room in pale luminosity. Taking deep calming breaths to slow her rushing heart, she blushed softly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Her voice trembled as she held back the onslaught of tears that threatened.

"No I was already awake. Are you all right?" His concerned gaze evoked odd feelings in her.

"I am okay it was just a nightmare, well sort of." She stumbled to a halt in shock as she realized it wasn't just a nightmare. "I saw it over and over and I still couldn't stop it from happening." Tears broke free at this point slipping down her cheeks unacknowledged. Gulping to fight the horror and hysteria rising within her, she tried to speak again. "I…I…am supposed to protect people, not watch them die because I am this city's protector."

Mamoru watched as she fought for control. He could sense the overwhelming hysteria bubbling up inside her but he did not know how to help her. Her next words sent an icy chill through him.

"I failed in my duty and that poor child paid with her life." Her whispered words were rife with guilt and shame. Head bowed she could not even seem to look him in the eyes as she berated herself.

He could not find the words to reassure her, there were no words to ease the guilt she felt. If he tried, he knew that it would just be contrived and useless. Reaching out tentatively he lifted her chin.

When she glanced up and met with his dark eyes, it took a second to remember how to breathe. Something indescribable lurked in the depth of his eyes washing over her but before she could figure it out he spoke.

"You need to try and rest, here lie down and I will help." Glancing at him in shock she did not even question him. Lying back down she pulled the comforter up to her chest and watched him silently. When his hand stroked over her cheek and up towards her hairline she shivered, "Close your eyes." Once she did she felt his fingers feather down over her closed eyes and circle around to begin the process again. Finding the touch soothing, she soon relaxed and slipped into an untroubled sleep.

He watched her as he stroked over her face until her breathing relaxed and slowed. When assured that she was resting peacefully he finally let his hand wander away and drop into his lap.

Mamoru took one last glance around to make sure all were sleeping and then leaned over and gently whispered, "Oyasumi", before kissing Usagi on the lips. He backed away and lay down once more.

--------

A few feet away, Rei smiled silently. She hadn't meant to overhear the conversation but when Usagi cried out she been awake instantly. Seeing Mamoru checking on her, Rei had stilled and kept her breathing normal. When they quieted back down and he glanced around she almost alerted him to her presence, but something in his manner halted her. When he leaned over and whispered before kissing her, she couldn't help but pray that Mamoru could do Usagi some good.

-------

Usagi slowly awoke to one of her favorite smells, fried eggs and ham. She could hear quiet voices and people moving around. Opening bleary eyes she sat up and stretched feeling sore muscles. Standing slowly she folded up the comforter, gathered up the pillow and walked over to Rei's bed. Placing the armload onto the bed she prepared to face everyone. Walking slowly into the kitchen she found everyone preparing to eat. Easy smiles and sympathetic glances all turned in her direction. With a half hearted smile she walked over to the table and knelt down next to Mamoru in the empty spot. Listening to the idle chatter she realized they were planning on going Christmas shopping.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I haven't bought a single gift!" Minako appeared stressed as she spoke.

Ami smiled, "I've been done since mid November." She glanced over at Usagi. "How about you, Usagi-chan, do you have a lot left to buy?"

Minako rescued Usagi from having to reply. "Oh so the early bird leaves the nest." She smiled brightly her point clear. Everybody dropped his or her heads.

"I think you mean the early bird gets the worm." Ami replied chuckling.

"Actually I still have one or two gifts to buy." Usagi spoke quietly and a small smile flitted over her features.

"I have a few to buy too." Makoto smiled reassuringly. "Let's do our best eh Usagi-chan?"

Usagi nodded realizing that her friends were avoiding the discussion about the previous evening on purpose.

Mamoru watched Usagi quietly paying attention to the conversation. He knew what the girls were doing. Hiding his smile he focused his attention on the food waiting. 'Usagi is unusually quiet but I guess that is expected. What is going on today, no classes, so should I tag along, uh…teenage girls, shopping, maybe not?' He was chewing thoughtfully when he realized that it had grown unusually quiet. Snapping back to the moment he glanced around to find everyone watching him waiting. Caught unaware he chuckled nervously.

"Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan asked if you were going to join us." Rei supplied helpfully.

"Oh…eto…I…uh" He paused thoughtfully, 'what do I say…what do I say?' He glanced over to find cerulean eyes regarding him with a look of tragic sorrow. 'I can't refuse when she looks so sad.' "I guess I could join you for some shopping. I still have a couple of gifts to buy." 'What have I gotten myself into?' He listened to the excited chatter, glancing at Usagi he saw she had withdrawn, back into her shell.

-------

Usagi walked home slowly. Thinking about the evening before had dulled her excitement for shopping. Reaching her front porch she opened the door slowly and walked in. Slipping off her shoes she called out. "I'm home." Hearing her mom call out, "okay dear", she wandered to her room. Climbing on her bed she curled up in a little ball.

'I don't know if I can go on with blood on my hands? I should have done more; there must have been something I could have done.' Her thoughts whirled around in giant circles not helping. She finally slipped into a troubled doze and it wasn't until Luna jumped onto the bed that she startled awake.

"Usagi-chan we need to talk. Who is this Chiba-san and what do you know of him?" Luna eyed her expectantly waiting for answers.

"Why do you want to know about Mamoru-san?" Usagi blinked sleepily not understanding.

"Well if he is Tuxedo Kamen we need to know everything about him." Luna lifted a paw and licked delicately.

"What did you just say?" Usagi shot straight up off the bed.

"If Chiba-san is Tuxedo Kamen," Luna stopped mid sentence as a pillow smacked her. "Usagi-chan, what was that for?"

"What gives you the idea that Mamoru-san is Tuxedo Kamen? There is no way that annoying baka is the handsome Tuxedo Kamen!"

Luna looked at Usagi startled as though she had gone over the edge. 'She does not realize.' "Usagi-chan why was Chiba-san at Rei's temple last night?"

"Eto…you know," She paused in thought. 'What had Mamoru-san been doing there last night? Let's see we were at the battle and then we de-transformed…' With a dawning look of horror, Usagi realized the truth. "Kami-sama that explains a whole lot of things I did not understand." Usagi spoke to herself, forgetting for the moment that Luna was still waiting, until she heard the cat clear her throat.

"Now that you understand, what do you know about Chiba-san?" Luna sounded slightly impatient. Usagi quickly filled her in before realizing it was time to meet the girls.

-------

The mall nicely decorated for the holidays with soft Christmas music slipping from hidden speakers to cheer shoppers looked warm and inviting. Mamoru walked into the mall berating him self the whole way. 'What did I get myself into, the things I do for a certain pair of beautiful eyes?' He shook his head and chuckled. 'Well love does strange things to a man. Note to self: remember to warn Motoki-kun.' Spotting the girls up ahead he wandered in their general direction.

-------

The girls all stood around looking at the window display waiting on Mamoru-san. Rei was hoping to spy him before everyone else to talk to him privately for a moment. Spotting him before everyone else she made a hasty excuse.

"Just a second, guys I see an old friend. I'll be right back." She waved and then hurried towards where she had spotted Mamoru. Pulling him quickly behind a column she glanced at the look of surprise on his face.

"Sorry not trying to frighten you, but I wanted a private word with you. I can't see you anymore." Rei waited for his reaction.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Mamoru hid his look of confusion and waited to see what the fire senshi would say.

"Well…As Tuxedo Kamen you obviously have a thing for Sailor Moon and…well I think you will be good for Usagi-chan as well." With a soft smile she turned to head back to the girls. Glancing back she winked. "I just thought you should know that." She turned around again strolling away leaving Mamoru with a smile.

'Where did that come from? Wow, she thinks I will be good for Usagi-chan. Hmm that is interesting.' He thought for a minute about his easy acceptance of her words and how it made him happy, until that line of thought frightened him and he tucked it away.

-------

Usagi was standing with her friends waiting on Rei to return and for Mamoru to arrive. Still trying to comprehend that Mamoru-san was Tuxedo Kamen she was confused. 'How am I supposed to behave? Will this change our relationship now? How can I tell him that I can no longer be the leader of the Senshi, much less Sailor Moon?' Rei's voice broke through the fog of her thoughts. Registering that she was back, Usagi gave a small smile. Not really listening to the conversations buzzing around her she resumed worrying.

Mamoru strolled up to the girls, eyes searching for one person. When he spotted Usagi and noticed the look on her face he became worried. Stepping closer he spoke quietly.

"Usagi-chan how are you doing?" studying her he waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, he lifted a hand waving it in front of her face. "Usagi-chan…"

Usagi, lost in thought, had not noticed Mamoru's approach or his question. Snapping back into the moment, she found Mamoru and everyone else watching her waiting. Mamoru had gone so far as to wave his hand in her face. Blushing fiercely, she tried to act casually as though nothing was wrong.

"Mamoru-san, are you ready to shop?" She glanced at him through her lashes watching as surprise flitted over his features.

"Uh sure yeah I guess." He did not know what to make of her strange behavior and decided to let it slide. "Well let's be off then. Where are we going first?"

Everyone clamored to answer but Rei beat them all to it.

"I think we should split up and meet back at the food court. Minako-chan and I will be a team and Ami and Makoto can partner up and that leaves Usagi," Looking thoughtful she paused for a moment. "Mamoru, you can go with Usagi-chan right? We'll meet in the food court in an hour and Usagi-chan no fighting today please." With a wink in Mamoru's direction she tugged Minako away gesturing wildly for Ami and Makoto to do the same.

As they rounded a corner, Makoto exploded. "What was that all about?" She jumped in surprise when Rei answered from behind her.

"I thought they needed some time alone is all." Turning around shocked Makoto stared at Rei.

"And what made you suddenly decide this?" Makoto looked perplexed knowing that Rei had a thing for Mamoru.

"Since I suddenly realized, obviously as Tuxedo Kamen he cares greatly about Sailor Moon so don't you think he would care about Usagi-chan?" Rei stopped there unable to say more. What she had seen last night was private but still proof enough. "Let's go shopping." She smiled relieved to realize that when she had discovered his identity that she really didn't love Mamoru, it was more just the fun of flirting with a cute guy.

-------

Mamoru hid his smile as Rei conveniently manipulated the situation leaving him alone with Usagi. She stood mouth agape shocked at Rei's behavior.

"Where do you want to go first?" He held out a questioning hand asking for directions.

"I…don't know, let's just wander." Usagi sighed unsure of what she wanted to do. They strolled along in silence for a bit, until Usagi spotted a toy store up ahead.

"I need to go in there." Pointing towards the toy store, Mamoru shot her an odd look.

"Isn't your brother a little too old for toys." He followed as she quickened her pace.

"It's not for my brother." Usagi went silent once more and wandered into the store. Mamoru watched closely as she seemed to be searching for something. She went up one aisle and down another just glancing at the myriad toys. When she came to the aisle of stuffed animals she slowed down and began studying them. Finally it seemed she had settled on something. He watched quietly as she picked up a decent sized happy looking black and white panda with a big pink bow.

"Perfect", she carried it up front and paid for it. When Mamoru heard her mutter the lone word he worried. 'What is she up to?' He followed her from the store keeping a close eye on her. Trying to think of a way to ask questions with out seeming obvious he kept drawing a blank. Deciding that obvious would have to suffice he just asked the question burning foremost in his mind.

"So who is the gift for?" He waited expectantly for some kind of an answer. She glanced at him with a deceptive look.

"A friend," she turned around once more and went silent.

'She's lying, and I need to know why. This is very odd behavior.' Mamoru lost in thought kept quiet and followed her as she made her way to the food court.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it please let me know what you think? 


	3. Unforgivable?

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 3 of Ghosts of Christmas Eve, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Author's Notes – 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers. THANK YOU! As all of you are aware that is what keeps us writing.

Disclaimer - Yoshi-sama informed me of this today, and I quote him for your own amusement and his…

"Do you know the legal headache you would be asking for if you tried to acquire the copyrights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon?" Therefore you realize I don't have any legal rights…

* * *

The Ghosts of Christmas Eve

Chapter 3 – Unforgivable?

Mamoru hung around the food court as each of the girls left until he and Rei remained alone. He glanced at her smiling genially, "Could I talk to you for a minute?" He watched as she pondered it for a moment.

"Sure, what's up?" She gave him a reassuring look thinking it had to do with her earlier confession.

"It concerns Usagi-chan, she was acting oddly earlier when we were alone and I am concerned." Rei's eyes widened slightly but she waited for him to continue.

"Does Usagi-chan have any younger female relatives?" Mamoru didn't wait for a reply just hastily continued. "When we were shopping earlier she went into the toy store and bought a giant stuffed panda with a pink bow." Taking a deep breath, he halted letting the news sink in.

"Not to my knowledge." Rei nervously chewed her lip before continuing. "Do you think this could have anything to do with last night?"

"That's what I am afraid it means. She told me it was for a friend." Mamoru dropped his head into his hands. "I think this has hit her harder than she is letting on."

Rei nodded before speaking. "I think it's a good idea if maybe we keep a close eye on her."

"As much as I hate that kind of thing, I have to agree, I am seriously worried." Mamoru stilled for a moment. "Well I am free this evening so I can keep an eye on her tonight." He cringed as a thought struck him. "Do you know how angry she would be if she found out?"

Rei's nod did nothing to appease his worry only strengthened it.

"I guess we make sure she doesn't find out then." Sighing in resignation he slumped back in his seat. "Not that I approve of this but I can't think of anything better."

-------

Usagi stared at the panda and tried to figure out the best way to tell everyone. No answers were forthcoming. 'I know they will not want to let me just quit being Sailor Moon, but there is no other choice. We do not know who the Moon Princess is yet and I cannot afford to lose other innocents. I will give Venus my brooch and she will have to take command.'

Grabbing the phone she hurriedly called Minako. When her friend answered she sounded sleepy.

"Usagi-chan, what's up?"

"I need you to let everyone know that we are meeting at the Temple at four tomorrow. We need to have a Senshi meeting." Trying not to lose her courage Usagi unconscientiously reached up and felt the brooch hanging from her neck. The gold felt slightly warm to the touch as she smoothed her fingers over it.

Minako paused in shock with this information. Usually Luna was the one that decided on meetings. "Can we at least exchange gifts and celebrate since tomorrow is Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah after the meeting though. You know Senshi business always comes first, so please let everyone know." Hanging up on a shocked Minako, Usagi wandered to her dresser and picked up the Panda seeking comfort. The plush softness was soothing but there was no comfort.

'I show the first signs of being a leader just as I am resigning and retiring.' The irony of the situation did not go unnoticed. 'It is late enough, I should go.' She wandered to the window and slipped out onto her window sill. Climbing to the nearest limb she carefully made her way down the tree with the panda tucked under one arm. Reaching the ground she quietly wandered away from her house.

-------

Tuxedo Kamen sat frozen in shock in the uppermost limbs of the same tree Usagi was carefully climbing down. He prayed to kami-sama that she not look up. When she reached the ground and silently wandered up the street he finally emitted a small sigh of relief.

Jumping down he tried to be as silent as possible, not wanting to alert her to his presence. His heart filled with trepidation he followed her at a distance. 'I know where she is going, but I hope I am wrong.' As he followed her closer to the scene of the previous night's battle his feeling of dread grew. 'What is she doing? This cannot be good at all.'

-------

Usagi approached the scene of her grisly nightmares with trepidation. Slowly she advanced into the open grassy area of the park. She could sense the sadness of the place that had so recently seen such a horrible tragedy, draping over the area like a heavy mist. Frozen still air left goose bumps skittering over her skin but she ignored the sensation.

"Hello…." She called to the empty area. Walking as close to the exact spot as her memory would allow she found a spot and slowly knelt. Feeling the cool grass beneath her she summoned her last bit of courage.

"I came to let you know that…" Scenes from the night before played over and over again in her mind as she tried to find the words to convey her feelings.

"I don't even know your name or where you came from but…" Tears finally broke through her control and slipped down her face. "I came to tell you how sorry I am!" She dropped her head in agony.

"It wasn't supposed to happen! I protect people and I messed up." Usagi swiped at the tears running down her face. "You paid for that and I am sorry. I know I can't make it all better but I brought you a little something." She held up the panda and shook it gently as though a child was there with her.

"Please know that I didn't mean for it to happen, I just wasn't fast enough or strong enough." A sob broke from her throat and gave her speech pause.

"Please forgive me!" Usagi begged and pleaded with the empty night over and over again seeking forgiveness. Sobs wracked her thin body as guilt and remorse coursed through her. She eventually began screaming the words until they tore from her body without thought. Her guilt was so great it felt as though it was crushing her alive. Caving in on herself she rolled into a little ball and just gave into the pain. Finally completely exhausted and hoarse she felt herself slip into sleep.

-------

Tuxedo Kamen stood at the edge of the trees watching silently. Tears ran down his face watching her suffer but he knew that this was her private moment and he could not intrude. Wanting to offer solace so badly, that he caught himself stepping forward, he grabbed onto the nearest tree and held on. He could feel the rough bark cutting into his flesh but it kept him from automatically moving forward. When she began begging and pleading and her yells became hysterical screams he dropped to his knees. The pain and guilt radiating from her was so intense that it took his breath. When her voice became hoarse he slowly stood and listened as her pleas weakened even more. Before long she became silent and he could see that her breathing had evened out.

Finally feeling that it was safe to approach, he quietly made his way towards her. Crouching down next to Usagi he took in the sight of her tear stained face. Exhaustion wiped her features clean of any emotion and seeing her in a deep sleep, he gathered the sleeping girl up into his arms. Striding back the way he had come he carried her home. Leaping into the tree by her window he maneuvered his way up to her window.

'Thank Kami-sama she left her window open. There is no way I could open it and hold her.' He adjusted Usagi one last time before slipping in the window. Strolling to her bed he laid her gently upon her comforter and stood staring down at her. She was still clutching the Panda she had bought earlier that day.

"Koishii, please don't give up." His whispered words floated gently near her ear as he dropped a kiss on her forehead before vanishing with a swirl of his cloak.

------

Still transformed Tuxedo Kamen hurried across town towards the temple. Climbing the stairs hurriedly he knocked softly at the temple door. Rei's sleepy head poked out the door after only one knock. 'Kami-sama she must be a light sleeper.' Visions from the night before had him blushing. 'That explains her behavior, if she overheard Usagi and I.' He didn't wait for Rei to speak or ask questions.

"It is much worse than we realized. I followed her tonight." The dawning look of horror on Rei's face saved him from answering where. "She is suffering horribly and I think..." He was afraid to speak the words aloud. 'I don't want to say it and make it real.' Sighing in frustration he continued, "That it might destroy her."

Rei's eyes widened, "She called a Senshi meeting for tomorrow…uh…today." Mamoru looked puzzled.

"You see she never calls meeting together that is usually Luna." With a startled gasp Rei threw a hand over her mouth, silently berating herself. 'Now I have gone and done it. The cat is out of the bag.'

"Luna…Isn't Luna that black cat that you fed the other night?" Mamoru eyed her strangely wondering at the situation.

Rei chuckled nervously trying to think of an explanation. 'What do I say? What do I say?' "Oh did I say Luna, I meant Mina. Venus usually decides on the meetings." Rei watched praying that he believed her cover story.

She let a small sigh of relief as he seemed to believe her slip up. "If you would like to be here, we are meeting at four. I think knowing your identity and you knowing ours it would be appropriate."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, "I will be here, why do you think she suddenly called a meeting?"

Rei gazed off into the night thoughtfully. "You know she never has before and if it is as bad as you say I think…" She didn't want to give voice to her greatest fears but knew it was necessary. "That she is going to quit and hand over the command of the Senshi to Venus."

Mamoru sucked in a breath and nodded, "That has kind of been my feeling too. I'll let you get back to bed. I'll see you at four." Without another word he strode off into the night leaving a frightened Rei staring after him.

'Usagi, what is going inside your head?'

-------

Usagi's first notion that something wasn't the same was the softness underneath her. 'Last night it was cold, the ground was hard and wet.' Lying on her stomach she moved an arm to feel a comfortable softness underneath her skin. Cracking a bleary eye open she was shocked to see a pink wall and her pink comforter. Sitting up she glanced around to find herself in her own bed at home.

Having no memory of getting home she was confused. Spotting the panda crushed underneath where she had recently slept she shook her head in puzzlement. 'This is just too weird, someone must have been there.' Lost in thought she grabbed the Panda and sat it once more on her dresser. Gathering jeans and a warm sweater she made her way to the shower.

-------

Rei called Minako first and let her know she wanted everyone there at three. Keeping it to the barest minimum, she just said they all needed to talk before Usagi-chan arrived. Calling Mamoru next she quickly explained that the other Senshi needed to hear everything because she didn't want them all surprised. As soon as she hung up she went into her bedroom and changed into her miko robes.

Remaining barefoot she wandered into the sacred fire room and knelt in her usual spot. Calming and centering herself she forced all the worry and stress away before beginning to meditate.

Suspended in the connection with the flames, she watched as murky images became a clear vision. All she could see was a spirit wandering, seeking solace. No Usagi-chan, no dire warnings, nothing else at all appeared in the vision.

Sighing with frustration, she broke the connection and collapsed sweaty and trembling. Glancing outside she realized she had been there meditating for awhile. The placement of the sun and light and shadow now differed from when she first knelt. Slowly standing and stretching sore muscles she left the sacred room and headed for her bedroom. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already two and everyone would be arriving in an hour. Grabbing her regular priestess robes she made her way to the shower.

-------

Makoto and Ami arrived moments before three and Mamoru walked up behind them as they knocked. Throwing a quizzical look over her shoulder at Mamoru's presence, Ami decided to keep her thoughts to herself. Rei opened the door and ushered them as a heavily panting Minako came bustling up the stairs.

"Sorry…had…to…run the whole way." Minako stumbled up the last steps and hurried through the door. Seeing Rei's serious mien and Mamoru's troubled look the girls suddenly got quiet and found seats on the floor. As soon as everyone settled Mamoru threw a nod in Rei's direction to begin. They had a lot to discuss and only an hour before Usagi would arrive.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 3. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Oh Night Divine Part 1

Hi again at long last I bring you Chapter 4 of The Ghosts of Christmas Eve. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Author's notes - First and foremost I would like to apologize for this taking so long. This Chapter underwent many revisions and I even had to split it in half. I'd also like to thank my reviewers so far. I do hope you enjoy it and I will have Chapter 5 posted soon as it is already over half done and not going too bad. One other thing, I was recently informed by a close friend that most Japanese People do not celebrate a traditional Americanized Christmas but when I started this that wasn't a consideration. Yes I probably could have used the dub but as I seriously cannot stand it much, I chose to have them celebrate it my way just this once. -

* * *

The Ghosts of Christmas Eve

Chapter 4 – Oh Night Divine – Part 1

Usagi spent the day helping her mom, decorating, baking cookies, and wrapping gifts. Placing her families' gifts' under the tree, the other ones ended up nicely bagged ready to go with her to Rei's temple. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was after three and time to go.

Gathering her parka and the bag of gifts for her friends she slipped out the door. Walking across town she prepared herself for what she was about to do. I can do this, I must do this. Making it her mantra, it carried her to the steps of the Temple.

Making her way slowly up the stairs she stopped near the top pondering the girls' arguments. How will they try to convince me to stay? Not knowing she took a deep breath and climbed the last few steps. Striding to the door she raised her hand to knock and then suddenly turned away.

I can't do this…I don't want to disappoint them. That is when the leader in her spoke up. You have to do this, in order to protect the Moon Princess, turn your butt around and knock. The vehemence behind the thought sounded similar to Luna or Rei when trying to make her better. Strange, she turned around once again and actually knocked it was only seconds before the door opened.

Rei stood smiling warmly. "Usagi-chan, you made it." She grabbed her wrist surprisingly gently and pulled her inside.

Usagi didn't know what to think when suddenly she found herself engulfed in a warm hug. Warm breath tickled her ear when Rei spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Usagi-chan," Rei pulled back and tugged her into the main room where everyone was already sitting.

That was different. Usagi glanced around and noticed that everyone smiled at her as she sat the bag down and took off her coat. Spying Mamoru-san sitting across the room with an odd gleam in his eyes, her breath stolen for a moment, she tried to memorize the look, she wanted to ponder it later, and because she knew after her announcement he would never look at her the same. Sighing softly she waited nervously chewing her lip.

Rei glanced at Minako and nodded imperceptibly for her to begin.

Minako seeing the nod from Rei glanced at Usagi a moment before beginning. "Usagi-chan you wanted to have a Senshi meeting?"

Usagi felt her palms sweating and wiped them on her jeans. She glanced at all of her friends before clearing her throat and trying to speak.

"Eto…I called you all here together to make an announcement." She paused thoughtfully, how do I say this? "As Leader of the Senshi I have reached a decision…Recent events have led me to believe that this is the right decision."

She reached up slowly and pulled the chain that held her brooch from around her neck. Sighing she held the still warm metal for the last time. "Venus, my second in command, I give you the moon locket and charge you with the leadership of the Senshi. I am stepping down as leader and as Sailor Moon." Usagi stood and held the brooch out for Minako.

Gasps filled the room even though everyone knew what was coming it was still difficult to see it happen.

"But…Usagi-chan, please tell us why?" Minako glanced at Usagi as she accepted the Moon Locket.

Usagi's head dropped as guilt swamped her. "I am not fit to be leader." She tried to control the tears that threatened, burning in her eyes.

"What makes you think that, Usagi?" Rei spoke softly a touch of concern coloring her voice.

Keeping her head down she gave up the fight and tears ran down her face. "In case any of you have forgotten an innocent child," A sob interrupted her answer and she fought to speak again to finish the damning confession.

"An innocent child was killed and I should have done something, anything, I should have prevented it from happening. Therefore I am unfit to lead the Senshi. Don't you see?"

She let her anger show for just a moment before gentling her tone. "We don't even know who the Moon Princess is. It is our job to protect her and I cannot even protect human innocents!"

The pity she perceived on her friends faces' was too much to handle. With a heart shattering sob she bolted, leaving her parka and the bag of gifts behind. Before anyone could react she was already out of the door and gone. Rei and Mamoru shared a painful look it was just as they had feared only worse.

-------

Usagi ran down the steps to the street blinded by hot tears scalding her face. When she reached the sidewalk she kept going. I have to get away, where can I be alone? Deciding home would have to do, she hurried back to her house. Reaching her porch she swiped at her wet face with her sweater trying to repair some of the damage. They will check my room. Where can I hide, think, the attic. No one has been up there for years.

Sneaking in the house, she quietly made her way to the drop stairs and pulled them down. Making her way hurriedly up the steps she quickly pulled the stairs up behind her.

--------

Mamoru stood staring in the direction of Usagi-chan's disappearance. Glancing at the girls, he was not surprised to see worried expressions on everyone's face, mirroring his own, and the earlier celebratory mood was completely forgotten.

"So any ideas on what we should do now?" He stood trying to decide what to do.

"Well she probably went home, so for now all we can do is figure out how to help her see that this is not her own personal cross to bear." Rei glanced at the girls before continuing. "That is the hard part because how do we help her?" She walked over to Usagi's recently vacated chair and dropped into it. Picking up Usagi's coat she found herself feathering her fingers over the soft pink material while thinking.

"But what if…she didn't go home?" Mamoru's mind was filled with horrifying images of all the bad things that could happen and he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I can only think of one other place she might go." Throwing a meaningful look in Mamoru's direction Rei continued. "You can go check there if you are worried." With a soft smile she tried to sound reassuring, "but I will bet you money that she went home."

Knowing he needed time to contemplate everything, Mamoru quickly made up his mind. "I'll go just to be sure."

-------

Mamoru walked along the street his hands in his pockets, lost in thought. What does all of this mean? Why am I so worried, is it because I love her? This thought was so shocking it brought him to a complete halt. Of course I have loved Sailor Moon but finding out Usagi was Sailor Moon came as a big surprise, the real question is do I love Usagi? He started walking again questioning the new thoughts and emotions running through him. With a small smile he gave in to the idea that he loved Usagi as well as Sailor Moon.

Arriving in the park he wandered to an area he was becoming more and more familiar with. Sighting a bench on the other side he wandered towards it. Seeing no Usagi brought profound relief. I didn't want to find her here torturing herself even more.

Sitting on the bench he savored the emotions roiling through him. Smiling, after a bit he decided to head back to the temple

-------

Usagi flipped the light switch and a single weak bulb flared to life. Walking further into the gloomy room she was surprised at all of the junk that her parents stored in the attic. With only the single weak bulb shadows danced around the room, giving the room an eerie quality. She had never been up here before in this area that held all kinds of junk.

Spying a wooden rocking chair over in a corner she slowly approached it and sat. Leaning back she rocked gently letting her mind wander and before she knew it she was dozing peacefully.

--------

Waking up a little while later Usagi actually felt a little bit better after the nap. Stretching slowly she looked around the attic and noticed all the boxes and stuff stored in the room. When she glanced at the far corner she was surprised to see an old wooden looking glass. It was nearly as tall as she was and it was held lovingly in a wooden frame with wooden feet.

Next to the mirror boxes were stacked everywhere with hastily scrawled labels. One read Shingo's old toys. There was also a crib taken apart leaning against the far wall. I remember when Shingo slept in that in his room. She smiled softly remembering holding her brother when he first came home from the hospital. Glancing back towards the mirror she spied a heavy wooden trunk. It was partially hidden by the stacked boxes.

Usagi could see part of an attached label USA… was all that was visible. Her curiosity piqued she slowly approached the trunk. After sliding behind the boxes she could read the entire label USAGI'S BABY THINGS. Why would Oka-san have my stuff from when I was a baby here in a wooden trunk? Staring at the trunk she noticed the fine quality of workmanship. Someone had carved a rose garden with a full moon lovingly into the wood on the lid. They had taken the time to paint the scene with vivid colors and amazing realism.

Tracing a finger over one of the roses she contemplated opening it and peeking at the contents. I don't think Oka-san will mind…well…at least I hope not. Curiosity getting the better of her she slowly lifted the lid. On top of all the stuff inside sat a plush pink rabbit in sad shape. I remember that, I used to sleep with it and had to have it with me always. A soft smile wandered over her face.

Setting the rabbit out of the way she came across a photo album. Turning the pages she glanced at pictures she had seen and some she had not. Relatives and family friends all smiling at a baby and her first birthday party pictures were there. Closing it she smoothed her fingers over the front cover lovingly. Laying it next to the rabbit she found a tiny baby dress in pink. I was really that small? Moving it aside she saw all kinds of baby things but what caught her attention was the envelope at the bottom.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she reached down and let her fingers find the aged paper. Pulling it up slowly she wondered at the contents. Glancing at the top her name was written neatly in katakana. Thank kami it is not sealed. She slid her finger inside the envelope and popped out the flap.

Holding the now open envelope she slowly stood and walked over to the rocking chair and sat before regarding the envelope again. Usagi reached in a pulled out what appeared to be a letter. Unfolding it gently she began to read.

_July 7, 1978_

_Dear Usagi-chan,_

_You have been my beautiful baby now for one whole week. I want at some future date for you to read this and know a mothers love. I already see what a beauty you are going to become and I know you are smart. Even if nobody believes me I know I saw you smile already. You are the greatest blessing in mine and your father's life. _

_He is so very proud of having a beautiful baby girl to show off to the world. He already has your picture in a frame on his desk at work and I bet his co-workers are already sick of daily updates on you. You are the first thing he comes to see when he walks in the door. "How is my baby girl doing today?"_

_I want you to know Usagi-chan that I already know you are destined for great things. I can sense it in your loving calm gaze as you take in this new world. I hope that if a time ever comes when you need a reason to believe that this will help you find it some how. _

_I love you darling, Haha_

Reading through the letter a second time tears slipped down her cheeks. I know they love me of course, but this is just amazing. She set the letter carefully in her lap and just let the words float in her mind.

It took a few minutes for her to notice the temperature drop as a chill raced over her skin. Snapping back into the moment she glanced around in surprise. Could a window be open? How silly I know there are no windows up here. Ignoring the now forgotten letter she rubbed her hands together to warm them as she chuckled nervously.

Out of nowhere a tiny light formed in the middle of the room and her laughter died in her throat. Trying to swallow was near impossible as she realized her mouth had gone dry. She watched with trepidation as the light began to grow in size and brightness. When it became too bright to see Usagi scrunched her eyes closed. Her heart seemed to be racing out of control when she realized the brightness seemed to dim. Cracking her eyes open she was surprised to see an elegant figure in front of her.

"Are you the Moon Princess?" the words slipped out without thought.

"You are Sailor Moon, am I correct?" The Princess smiled mysteriously and left her question unanswered.

Usagi could think of no other reply and just simply nodded.

"Dear come here, we haven't much time." The royal personage held out her hand and Usagi slowly stood and approached. Taking the proffered hand she suddenly felt queasy as everything seemed to dissipate around them. Questions swarmed through her mind but the queasy strange movement held her tongue still.

"I think here will do." The Princess spoke firmly and suddenly the feeling stopped. Usagi glanced around to see that they were no longer in her attic. In fact they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, in downtown Tokyo at rush hour.

She led Usagi to a store front where a big screen TV was showing the evening news for commuters. The Princess turned towards the screen and urged Usagi to watch.

"_Top story at five, the OSA-P Jeweler was attacked last night. We are greatly saddened to announce that both the owner and her daughter, a local junior high student, were found dead this morning."_

"Demo…" Usagi had been there, saving Naru-chan and her mother, and was ready to point that out.

"Just watch" The Princess commanded cutting her off.

"_At this time, there are no suspects or leads in the case but officials are remaining quiet on these mysterious deaths as police continue the investigation."_

A tear slipped down Usagi's cheek as she thought about Naru-chan's death and what this news cast meant. The Princess calmly drew Usagi back to the spot where they had arrived.

Still holding her hand the Princess spoke once more. "We're ready." Suddenly Usagi felt everything rapidly dissipating and the queasy sensation attacked once more. This round seemed quicker and suddenly they were standing back in her attic.

"Sailor Moon, do you know why I took you to see that?" The Queen waited patiently as Usagi thought about her answer.

"But…that wasn't what happened. I saved Naru-chan and her mother as Sailor Moon."

"Precisely my dear, you will understand more as the evening hours leave. Now go pick up that letter that you dropped. Your mother really loves you. I have to go." With a quick wave thePrincess vanished as if she had never been there.

------

Mamoru strolled back up the stairs to the temple as a smile tickled his face. He felt a new lightness as though the stone that had held his heart was finally demolished and gone. Now all I have to do is convince Usagi that she must not give up. I can do it, I can do anything.

He had that walking on water feeling as he knocked on the door. The door was hastily opened and Rei waved him in.

"Well?" Seeing his smile she hoped that she was correct and Usagi had hurried home.

"No…you must be right." Mamoru glanced at the other girls to see perplexed looks at the lack of details. "But just to be sure one of you should call her house and see how she is doing."

"I'll do it…" Minako jumped up and wandered to the phone.

Mamoru studied the girls while waiting. They seem stressed but I will reassure them. Makoto he noticed sat with her back to the wall staring off while Ami was reading a text book but hadn't turned a page since he walked in.

When a gasp broke through his meanderings he turned towards the phone.

"I must have been mistaken Usagi-chan is probably at the arcade visiting Motoki-san thank you Tsukino-san." With false cheeriness ringing in her voice Minako said good bye and hung the phone up.

Turning towards everyone they could immediately see the worry on her face. "She didn't go home they haven't seen her since she left to come here." Her words left everyone filled with ice cold fear.

Where did she go? Mamoru thought quickly about where to search. "I'll check the Arcade you guys check with some of her friends, and don't worry too much. I think I can convince her not to quit. Let's meet back here in an hour." Without waiting for anything he rushed back out the door heading for the Arcade.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 4, please let me know what you think.

Haha – Mother

For informational purposes I checked my Japanese/English dictionary.


	5. Oh Night Divine Part 2

Here is the Conclusion to The Ghosts of Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoy it!

Authors Notes - I'd like to thank jamesstutz, "You are my knight in shining armor, always there with a great review", THANK YOU!

This story may seem a bit overdone but I really don't care. I started writing this inspired by the song as I said in Chapter One but I have also found that this story helped me rekindle my own belief that Christmas is filled with magic, hope and miracles! So although it may seem a bit dramatic, or too much, I as the author like to think that at Christmas time anything is possible and it could happen. :P

* * *

The Ghosts of Christmas Eve 

Chapter 5 Oh Night Divine – Part 2

Usagi walked over to the rocking chair and sat bending to pick up the letter. Thinking back over her conversation, Usagi found her self confused. 'Why show me what didn't happen. It makes no sense, why show me the possibility that never came to pass?'

Refolding the letter gently she put it back into the envelope and stood walking over to the trunk. She knelt down once more and placed the letter on the bottom and put everything back as she had found it. Usagi closed the lid with a quiet thump and was just turning around when the temperature dropped again. Glancing around wildly, she looked for any signs of abnormality. 'What is going on?' She stood up slowly waiting for something to happen. A blue light began to coalesce right around the spot where her other visitor had been. The myriad shades of blue were all visible and began to blend together until a form appeared. As the light faded a lady stood where nothing had been. She had raven hair, wore a simple white gown, and dark blue eyes which focused entirely on Usagi.

"Sailor Moon I presume?" Her words were short and to the point. Usagi could only nod awe struck.

"You may call me Aya come then we have a schedule to keep." Long slim fingers lifted and she waited for Usagi to approach. When Usagi took her hand once again things began to dissipate and the queasy feeling returned. Deciding to close her eyes Usagi was amazed to find that it helped.

"Here we are." Suddenly the feeling left and she could feel solid ground under her feet once more. Cracking her eyes open she was surprised to find that they were standing in the middle of someone's apartment. A door opened behind them and together Usagi and Aya turned around.

Usagi sucked in her breath when a haggard looking Mamoru walked through the door. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes and hair were a rumpled mess.

"I need some sleep…please Kami allow me to sleep." As he walked forward he passed directly through them and Usagi could sense his loneliness and desolation stealing her breath with its intensity.

Mamoru walked into his bathroom and both Usagi and her guide followed. He was haphazardly fumbling through his medicine cabinet. "Where are those pills Motoki gave me?" His fingers finally found purchase on a bottle and he quickly opened it. Pouring several into his hand he swallowed them dry and dropped the bottle. Turning he walked directly towards them. Afraid of what he was feeling Usagi quickly jumped out of the way. When he had passed them she quickly knelt down and read the bottle. 'ONE PILL NIGHTLY More may cause serious affects and stop the heart, resulting in death.'

Usagi sucked in a breath and ran out of the room glancing wildly around for Mamoru. She saw movement in another room and hurried in. Mamoru was just finishing undressing and sitting on the side of his bed.

"Why did she give up? I can't do this by myself I need her beside me, at least I will see you in my dreams." With sadness etching his features he climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Tears ran down her face as she realized what this meant. "Mamoru no, stop, wake up." She yelled trying to get his attention. Aya grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the living room.

"It's time." The lady waved her hand and with the other still clutching Usagi's made the rooms dissipate. After just a few seconds Aya spoke.

"Here will do." They stopped again and Usagi glanced around they were once more standing on the sidewalk in front of the giant TV screen she had seen earlier.

"_Tonight at five, our top story a local pre-med student was found dead in his apartment. Police are calling it a suicide because apparently he overdosed on sleeping pills. As we get more details we will share them. For now police are keeping quiet on his identity until his family can be notified and in other news..."_

"Mamo-chan" tears ran down her face thinking about what she had witnessed. Aya pulled her back to the spot where they arrived.

"Onwards, backwards," The lady waved her hand and once more Usagi closed her eyes until she felt solid material under her feet. Opening her eyes she was relieved to find that they were once more back in the attic.

"Do you realize why I made you suffer through that?" Aya waited patiently for an answer.

Usagi thought for a minute, what does it mean, why? She shook her head still some what confused.

"I shall give you some help then that was only one outcome of many." With those cryptic words she vanished. Usagi stumbled to the rocking chair and sat weakly.

What did she mean by that and what about the Princess? Thinking over everything that she had seen so far things started making sense. As Sailor Moon I saved Naru-chan and her mother, if I hadn't taken the risk of being Sailor Moon they would have died. So…so I did the right thing, I made a difference. A soft smile played on her mouth, but with a new thought she worried once more.

But what did she mean by one outcome of many? What exactly were Mamoru's words….lets see something about "why did she give up? I can't do this by myself I need her beside me." Who could he have been talking about?

Usagi's eyes widened as a thought struck. Could he have meant me? Nah…that would be silly, wouldn't it? Deep inside she knew he meant her but admitting that was also admitting that he cared, and he cared quite a bit, it also meant that giving up could cause Mamoru to do what she had seen.

What am I supposed to do? She thought about being Sailor Moon and what it meant. I am the Champion of Love and Justice and I fight for this world but…but what about the innocents that I protect? Somebody died because I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, just not enough. Sighing in frustration she found she was back where she started.

A pink twinkle in the gloomy light caught her attention. It began as one lone little light until more appeared and they just kept coming until a small form actually stood where the lights had been.

Usagi's jaw dropped open in shock as she stared at the one person she had wanted to see the night before. A little girl of three or four stood in front of her wearing a pink dress and smiling softly. Her blonde hair hung down to her shoulders and blue eyes twinkled at her.

"You really are Sailor Moon." The child's voice was light and musical and she spoke with a touch of awe. Usagi could only nod in response because she didn't know what to say to this child.

"I always wanted to meet you and now I get to. Come on, we have to hurry." The little girl tapped her foot impatiently sounding petulant.

Usagi stood slowly and walked to where the child stood. She still did not know what to say and just held out her hand. The little girl grabbed her hand and scrunched her eyes closed. Usagi knew what was coming and closed hers also.

They stopped in seconds and solid ground was beneath their feet again. They stood on a balcony looking inside an apartment.

"That is my house." The little girl spoke quietly with a touch of misery. Suddenly in front of both of them the same girl came running into the room in her night gown. She stopped in front of the Christmas tree and knelt down. Looking at all of the gaily wrapped presents underneath, she chose a small one and gently shook it.

"I just wondered what might be in there." The little girl squeezed her hand as she spoke.

Suddenly a door opened on a far side of the room and an elegantly dressed lady came stumbling out.

"Sakura, what are you doing? How many damn times have I told you not to touch?" The little girl before the tree turned and both outsiders could see the stark fear on her face.

"I was just looking Mommy." She began to quake with fear as the lady came closer until she towered over the terrified child.

"Stand up!" Sakura sat the package back down and unfortunately the lady's eyes caught the quick movement. Standing slowly on trembling legs the girl looked up at her mother.

"But Mommy I was only shaking it a bit, I promise I didn't hurt it or anything."

The Mother pulled her arm back and slapped the child hard enough to send her head flying sideways. The little girl did not make a single sound but tears flowed freely down her face.

"So you were shaking the gifts, I guess that calls for a more severe punishment because you can'tseem tobehave. Go stand by the couch." The Lady walked into the other room and returned with a leather belt.

"You know the routine bend over this is what happens to naughty children. We beat all the naughtiness out of them." When the little girl laid her stomach on the arm of the couch, Usagi began to cry.

The Lady hefted the belt in the air and brought it down over her small daughter's back. Over and over again the Lady repeatedly hit the girl with full force, the saddest part was the little girl never made a sound.

"That's enough, I've seen enough." Usagi cried out not wanting to watch anymore. The hand tucked inside hers squeezed reassuringly and then they were moving again.

In moments they were once again standing in back in the attic. The little girl glanced up at Usagi and spoke.

"I ran away that night Daddy had been gone a long time." Her voice faltered and Usagi could hear the threat of tears. "But I was going to find him to save me from Mommy." Still holding Usagi's hand she tugged gently on it bringing Usagi down to her level.

"It wasn't your fault." Small arms crept around Usagi's neck and squeezed as she continued. "You tried to save me, to protect me when no one else would." Sakura lost control and tears slid down her face.

Usagi's arms pulled the small girl closer into a hug and they cried together comforting one another. A small hand found its way to Usagi's cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"Thank you, I have to go now, don't worry I am happy now with Daddy." With a small wave Sakura began to dissipate and then completely disappeared.

Usagi dropped from her crouched position to rest on her bottom and just sat staring at where the child had vanished. Several emotions and adrenaline all left her feeling like a wrung out dish rag.

With a new sense of lightness and hope Usagi finally understood. I cannot protect every singleperson, some are meant to go, but what I do is very important. She smiled softly and finally decided to stand.

Oh no, I left everyone at the temple and they are probably pretty worried. She decided it was time to face everyone again and take back what she had given to Minako.

EPILOGUE – Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

Mamoru had just arrived back at the temple and sat down with the girls when a knock on the door startled everyone.

Rei jumped up from her tatami mat and hurried to the door. When she pulled it open and saw Usagi standing with a small smile she let out a happy shriek. "Usagi-chan," Pulling her into the room she happily berated her the whole way. "Where have you been? We were so very worried, and why are you smiling?"

Usagi not having time to answer just grabbed her friend in a hug and whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas Rei-chan!"

When everyone heard Rei's startled shriek their heads all whipped towards the door. Seeing Usagi pull Rei into a hug there was a moment of startled silence before pandemonium broke. Everyone tried to speak at once until Usagi held up her hand to silence everyone and speak.

"I made a mistake earlier and it took well some." She paused thoughtfully, how do I say this? "Some Christmas magic to help me see the error of my ways, so if you will have me, I will continue to lead the Senshi and I will continue as Sailor Moon."

There was no answer other than Minako handing her brooch back. "We'd have it no other way!" Usagi was immediately engulfed in a hug from Minako. When Usagi finally broke free of the happy girl she managed breathlessly.

"So can we celebrate Christmas now?" Everyone laughed and the celebratory mood kicked in. They immediately pulled out all of the earlier forgotten gifts and exchanged them laughing and talking. Finally Makoto brought out her Christmas cookies and all the other junk food she had made.

Mamoru watched the girls with awe. He had never seen such loving happy people at Christmas time, and it was a new and exciting experience, seeing these girls that had some how already accepted him into their fold.

He waited for a lull in the excitement before approaching Usagi. Dropping down on the floor next to her he glanced at her wondering how to begin. Then suddenly he knew how to at least start.

"Merry Christmas Usagi-chan", she glanced up at his words and smiled.

"Merry Christmas yourself," she laughed then glanced down at her lap. "I am sorry I don't have a present for you."

Mamoru tentatively held out his hand and tipped up her chin to look into her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Having you back is the best Christmas present of all."

Rei watching from where she sat saw the looks on their faces and could not believe her good luck. "Usagi you are sitting under the Mistletoe. Do you know what that means?" When everyone looked at her surprised she explained. "It is a Christmas tradition that says you are supposed to receive a kiss from whoever finds you under the Mistletoe."

Mamoru smiled, "I think I like this tradition a lot" Just before he caught her surprised lips in a gentle kiss.

FIN

MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVEYRONE!


End file.
